Steroïds, Love and other Drugs
by BitchyPeachy
Summary: [Huntbastian][Warning:Drogues] Le plus étonnant en fait, c'est que Sebastian déteste les aiguilles. ( Ou comment Sebastian est devenu accro à Hunter, et au reste.)


_Bon, cette fic est accidentelle. J'avais juste trop de feelings avec le dernier épisode en date, et les Warblers. Je suis devenue une fan du Huntbastian grâce à Mekki, et à notre RP, et ... j'ai cette idée en tête depuis vendredi. Donc voilà un petit texte comme je les aime._

_Bonne lecture, _

_Pichy_

* * *

**WARNINGS. Cette fiction contient des scènes d'injection de drogues, et des scènes dans lesquelles les protagonistes en découvrent les effets. Dans cette fiction, aucun des personnage n'a de mauvaise expérience, mais c'est une fiction, et cela ne veut pas dire que c'est le cas pour tout le monde. La drogue, c'est de la merde. Voilà voilà.**

* * *

Le plus étonnant en fait, c'est que Sebastian déteste les aiguilles. Il les hait au plus haut point. Tellement que jusqu'à ce jour, il était parvenu à éviter les vaccins obligatoires, effectués par l'infirmière de Dalton, cette femme d'un certain âge, complétement gaga.

Alors lorsque Hunter le fait assoir, un soir, sur son lit, et lui demande de l'écouter jusqu'au bout, il ne s'attend sûrement pas à ce que le Capitaine sorte de son chapeau l'idée la plus folle et la plus osée qu'un Warbler n'ai jamais eût.

Comme il l'a promis, Sebastian écoute jusqu'au bout les explications du jeune homme. Il ne le quitte pas des yeux, et sourit même à l'excitation qui anime les traits de Hunter. C'est d'après lui une solution géniale : les Warblers arriveront à leur meilleur niveau très vite, et les quelques piqûres qu'il se chargera de leur administrer ne servira qu'à accélérer ce processus. Les premières doses sont déjà arrivées, et Hunter se porte garant de son fournisseur. A l'écouter, c'est tout à fait commun. Pas plus grave que de prendre quelques vitamines au petit déjeuner. Dans son lycée militaire, les petites seringues étaient monnaie courante, alors pourquoi en serait-il autrement dans ce beau lycée privé de l'Ohio ?

A la fin de l'explication, Sebastian est presque convaincu. Hunter est face à lui, aussi confiant qu'au premier jour. Grand, fort, sûr de lui. Après tout, ces hormones ne semblent pas lui avoir fait de mal, au contraire … Alors Sebastian acquiesce et lui confirme qu'il est de la partie.

- Mais, je dois te dire quelque chose, ajoute l'ex-capitaine.

Hunter le fixe, intéressé.

- Je n'aime pas vraiment les aiguilles.

Hunter éclate de rire, et pose sa main sur son avant-bras.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'occupe de ça. On est bons ?

- On est bons.

Sebastian le regarde se lever, et retourner à son bureau, pour se remettre sûrement à l'un de ses innombrables devoirs. Lui préfère ne pas quitter son lit. Il a une étrange sensation, un peu comme celle qu'on a avant de sauter du haut d'une falaise. Mais il la chasse. Ce n'est pas vraiment de la drogue. C'est simplement quelques vitamines un peu plus fortes. Pour être meilleurs. Pour être les meilleurs.

- En passant, un solo, ça te tente Smythe ?

* * *

Les Warblers ne sont pas difficiles à convaincre. En fait, il suffit d'un petit ordre de Hunter pour qu'ils se mettent en ligne, et se préparent à recevoir leur première injection. Certains sont excités. D'autres semblent douter, mais … qui oserait s'opposer au Capitaine ? Et puis Sebastian est là, tout sourire, à soutenir la démarche de Hunter. Il se propose d'être le premier à passer, et s'avance vers la petite table sur laquelle ont été déposés les flacons et les seringues stériles.

Hunter le regarde arriver avec un sourire, et s'empare d'une paire de gants en cuir. Il a tombé le blazer et la chemise, se contentant d'un maillot très près du corps, qui ne laisse rien à deviner de sa plastique de rêve.

- Pressé Smythe ?

- Quand il s'agit de tes mains sur mes hanches, toujours, Clarington.

- Ne t'y habitue pas de trop.

Sebastian soulève sa chemise, et défait sa ceinture calmement, laissant aux Warblers une excellente vue sur ce qui est en train de se passer. Puis, il fait glisser légèrement son pantalon, dévoilant une hanche ornée de quelques taches de rousseur.

Même s'il tente de faire bonne figure, il ne parvient pas à regarder la seringue que Hunter sort de son emballage. Il se mord la lèvre malgré lui, et cela n'échappe pas au Capitaine.

- Tu veux passer en dernier.

- Non. Vas-y.

Hunter semble hésiter un instant, mais son habituel sourire en coin reviens, et il plonge la seringue dans le flacon, et la remplit avec application. Puis, aiguille vers le plafond, il chasse le trop-plein d'air de l'instrument, et s'abaisse au niveau de la peau dénudée. Il y passe ses doigts gentiment, avant de lever les yeux vers Sebastian.

- Respire.

Sebastian s'exécute, et il ne sent qu'un petit pincement quand l'aiguille se plante dans sa chair. L'injection ne dure que quelques secondes, et Hunter éloigne la seringue, la jetant sur la table derrière lui, et appliquant son pouce là où il vient de piquer.

- Ça va ?

Sebastian acquiesce, et se rhabille rapidement, avant de se tourner vers la file de garçon qui le regarde avec appréhension.

- Ne faites pas les timides et allez montrer à tonton Hunter vos jolis petits culs.

L'ambiance se détend un peu, même si certains Warblers semblent encore inquiets. Les élèves se succèdent devant Hunter, qui leur injecte le liquide transparent avec bien moins de douceur qu'il ne l'a fait avec Sebastian. Jeff, avant de s'avancer vers la table, s'approche de l'ex-capitaine.

- Sebastian, tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ?

- Va prendre tes vitamines Sterling.

* * *

- Je n'en reviens pas ! Comment as-t'il pût s'opposer ainsi à moi ?

Hunter fait les cent pas dans la chambre qu'ils partagent, extrêmement énervé. La petite rébellion de Trent l'a mis en rage, et après avoir fini d'injecter leur dose aux Warblers, il a coupé court à toute conversation et s'est isolé dans les dortoirs, entrainant son second avec lui. Et depuis près de dix minutes, il peste en envoyant valser tout ce qui lui tombe sous la main. Même M. Pussy a choisi de se mettre à l'abri, sous le lit de Sebastian, et seule sa queue touffue dépasse, parfois agitée de soubresauts.

Il est toujours dans sa tenue un peu légère, et son visage est tendu. Ses mains accompagnent chacune de ses paroles, et il est tellement en colère …

Sebastian le trouve beau.

* * *

Les injections ont lieu trois fois par semaine, à huit heures précises. Très vite, une routine bien huilée s'installe. Sebastian et Hunter arrivent un quart d'heure auparavant, avec tout le matériel, et installent la table et son contenu. Puis Hunter se charge de leurs injections à tous les deux, dans le calme et en silence.

Il n'y a pas de moqueries dans le regard de Hunter lorsque Sebastian frissonne à la vue des aiguilles. Simplement de la compréhension. Pas une fois il ne se presse, prenant toujours le temps de masser légèrement l'endroit qu'il va piquer, comme pour lui laisser le temps de s'y préparer. Et lorsque l'aiguille sort de la peau de Sebastian, il ne manque jamais de l'effleurer, encore une fois, comme une caresse réconfortante.

Avec les Warblers, Hunter est sans pitié. Exigeant, dur et professionnel. Les chansons sont préparées avec application, et la préparation physique est exténuante. Il multiplie les tours du stade, les montées d'escaliers, et les pompes. Il sélectionne les Warblers qui doivent parvenir à faire des saltos, et leur ajoute des séances d'entrainement. Ajoutez à cela les cours, et les entrainements de Lacrosse … Sebastian est reconnaissant des injections, qui l'aident sans aucun doute à tenir le coup.

* * *

Un soir, il est tranquillement en train de lire un livre pour son cours de littérature, lorsque Hunter entre dans leur chambre, son chargement hebdomadaire dans une sacoche. Il retire sa veste, et pose le sac sur son lit.

- Tu as tout ce qu'il nous faut ? s'informe Sebastian.

Hunter lui sourit, une étincelle d'excitation dans ses yeux bruns.

- Plus encore.

Sebastian est piqué au vif, et le livre est oublié sur sa table de chevet. Il saute souplement du lit, et s'approche. Mais Hunter a déjà saisi une petite fiole bien plus fines que celles qui contiennent habituellement les stéroïdes. Il saute de l'autre côté du lit, et l'agite avec un grand sourire.

- Devine ce que le grand Hunter Clarington est parvenu à se procurer ?

Sebastian croise les bras, faisant mine d'être agacé, mais il sait que son propre visage le trahis.

- Assez de suspense comme ça, drama-queen.

Hunter saute à genoux sur le lit qui est entre eux deux, et agite son petit chargement.

- Un petit bonus. Pour toi et moi. Si tu en as envie bien sûr.

Sebastian arque un sourcil. S'il ne s'agit pas de stéroïdes … Il s'agit sûrement d'une drogue. Et il a toujours été très clair sur la question. Une cigarette de temps en temps, pourquoi pas, le reste, hors de question.

Mais Hunter est face à lui, le visage illuminé, et jusqu'ici, Hunter ne l'a jamais déçu. C'est grâce à lui si Sebastian parvient à tenir le rythme ces dernières semaines. Donc s'il lui propose quelques gouttes de ce liquide … Cela ne peut pas lui faire de mal, non ?

Alors il tend la main, et attrape le petit contenant.

- Apporte les seringues, Clarington.

Hunter jubile, et se précipite vers le petit meuble dans lequel il garde tout le matériel nécessaires à son nouveau poste d'assistant médical. Il en sort deux petits sachets, mais aussi des compresses stériles et un bidon de désinfectant.

- C'est directement dans les veines.

Sebastian avale sa salive, mais acquiesce. Il ne doit pas être parvenu à cacher son malaise, car le sourire de Hunter perd de sa splendeur.

- Si tu veux pas le faire…

- Non. On le fait.

- Je ferais doucement.

Sebastian retire son blazer, et sa chemise. Torse nu devant Hunter, il tend son bras.

- Tu ferais mieux de te mettre sur ton lit.

Il s'exécute, et s'assied. Il prend quelques inspirations, et tend un bras tremblant devant lui. Hunter prend place à côté de lui, et noue un garrot au-dessus de son coude.

- Tu as déjà fait ça ? demande-t'il, surprit par la dextérité du Capitaine.

- Ecole militaire, Smythe.

Hunter prépare la dose avec application, avant de désinfecter le pli de son coude. Puis, il se saisit de la seringue pleine, et cherche le regard de Sebastian.

- Tu peux encore dire non …

- Putain, fais-là cette piquouze Clarington.

Hunter lui fait un sourire excité, et plonge l'aiguille dans la veine qui a gonflé grâce au garrot. L'injection est un plus longue qu'avec les stéroïdes, et plus douloureuse. Le liquide semble froid dans ses veines, et Sebastian cligne des yeux plusieurs fois, cherchant à se concentrer sur autre chose.

- C'est presque terminé …

Hunter retire l'aiguille, et appuie avec une compresse pliée là où il vient d'injecter le liquide. Il lève un visage amusé vers Sebastian.

- Alors ?

- Rien de spécial pour le moment.

- Je ne parlais pas de ça, imbécile. Tu as eût mal ?

- Tu m'aurais entendu.

Hunter éclate de rire, avant de se faire lui-même le garrot, le serrant avec ses dents. Il prépare une seringue pour lui, et s'injecte rapidement le liquide. Sans trop savoir comment, Sebastian se retrouve avec un morceau de coton entre les doigts, et l'applique là où le sang menace de s'échapper. Les doigts de Hunter viennent remplacer les siens, et ce simple contact l'électrifie. Lorsqu'il relève les yeux et croise le regard du jeune homme, il voit bien plus que deux pupilles brunes. Les yeux de Hunter sont brillants, presque brûlants.

- Je ferais mieux de m'allonger je crois.

Hunter l'aide à se positionner sur l'oreiller.

- Laisse toi aller …

Et c'est ce que Sebastian fait. Il ferme les yeux plusieurs secondes, laissant une impression de plénitude l'envahir. Lorsqu'il les ouvre à nouveau, un sourire éclot sur ses lèvres.

- Putain ce qu'on est bien.

Hunter s'est allongé à côté de lui, et leurs bras sont à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Sebastian approche ses doigts, et effleure la peau dorée de son compagnon de chambrée. Hunter est parcouru d'un frisson au contact, et Sebastian continue son action, accordant sa respiration à celle du garçon.

La substance change tout. Toutes les sensations sont multipliées, et en même temps, il ne s'est jamais senti aussi détendu, aussi libre. Il a presque envie d'aller faire un tour sur le balcon. De prendre l'air. Il est sûr qu'il parviendrait presque à s'envoler.

- Seb, tu fais quoi ? croasse Hunter, et le garçon se rend compte qu'il est déjà à mi-chemin de la fenêtre.

- Je vais voler …

Une étincelle de compréhension traverse les yeux de Hunter, et ses mains sont sur la taille de Sebastian avant même qu'il ne l'ait vu se lever.

- Mauvaise idée. Vient te recoucher.

- Force moi …

Hunter le balance sur le lit, avant de glisser un genou de chaque côté de son corps, et de le maintenir sur le matelas. Leurs deux corps sont collés l'un à l'autre, et leurs torses se rencontrent au rythme de leur respiration haletante.

- J'ai gagné.

- Pas encore.

Sebastian utilise ses coudes pour se relever un peu, et sa bouche vient trouver celle de Hunter un peu maladroitement. Dans un premier temps, le garçon ne répond pas, surpris. Alors Sebastian se laisse retomber en arrière, yeux fermés. Même en pleine ascension de son subconscient, il se rend bien compte que c'était une mauvaise idée.

Il a encore les yeux fermés lorsque des lèvres se font sentir contre les siennes, hésitantes, mais bien là. Il répond au baiser avec ferveur, et chaque contact, chaque effleurement n'est que multiplié par l'état dans lequel il est. Les mains de Hunter sont dans son cou, sur son torse, laissent des traces sur ses côtes, et il répond à chacun de ses baisers.

Hunter a toujours sût lui faire du bien.

* * *

Ce qu'il se passe entre eux est un secret. Ils ne s'embrassent pas. Jamais. Pas lorsqu'ils sont dans leur état normal en tout cas. Rien n'a changé entre eux, ou presque. Une fois par semaine, lorsque Hunter revient avec son chargement pour les Warblers, il agite un petit flacon, et ils glissent dans cet abysse qui n'appartient qu'à eux.

L'injection de leur opium devient un rituel à lui seul. Avant même de poser le garrot, les lèvres de Hunter glissent sur le bras de Sebastian, et préparent sa peau bien mieux qu'aucune crème ne l'a jamais fait. Chacun de ses gestes est empreint de tendresse, même s'il ne s'approche pas des lèvres de Sebastian avant que le flacon ne soit vide. Sebastian ne pose pas de questions, il se contente de profiter de ses moments de pure extase. Parce que Hunter ne le désire pas seulement. Il le vénère, le traite avec ferveur, et même avec tendresse. Peut-être est-ce la drogue. Peut-être est-ce autre chose.

Sebastian ne sait pas s'il est accro à ce que Hunter lui injecte ou à Hunter lui-même. Et à vrai dire, il s'en fiche un peu. Il est prêt à tout pour ces quelques moments d'oubli.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il a l'impression d'exister.

* * *

_Encore une fois, n'oubliez pas que ceci est relaté du point de vue de Sebastian, et qu'il est sous l'effet de ces injections. J'envisage une suite à cette OS, plus sombre, dans laquelle ces deux jeunes hommes feront face aux difficultés liées à la drogue, mais elle n'est pas encore écrite. _

_Toutes vos remarques sont les bienvenues ! _

_Pichy._


End file.
